Him and Her Forever
by ColombianGrl0219
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome oneshot. Lots of Him and Her's.


Hey This Is Melissa-again. This is a one-shot. I'm not telling but you'll guess it who it's between.

.Him and Her.  
Forever.

As the group was sleeping under the starts, the boy with the red kimono snatched the girl from the future in her green and white uniform. She smiled at him as he took her to the sleeping flower bed and stood her up so he can take off his top kimono. He laid it down, laid down, and the girl before him, next to him. He breathed in her intoxicating scent as if it were his life line. She snuggled closer to him to get warm. She shivered as he put an arm around her. "Thank-you."

A few minutes later, she was about to tell him something when he shushed her and sat her up. He pointed at two rabbits curled up in a flower bed with a small offspring. She smiled and hugged him, not wanting this night to end. He laid back down, and to his surprise, she laid right on top of him. She gazed at his amber eyes and got lost in them. She suddenly snapped back to reality as she heard two bats flying above them. She clinged onto his under kimono. It surprised her. He smirked smartly as if this were his chance. He hugged her tightly and breathed, and savored her scent. She looked up and saw his smart smirk. He was chuckling at her fear! She fakely pouted.

"Don't do that." He said. "Even though you do look cute like that, Kagome." She gasped and blushed at his statement. At this time, he took advantage of kissing her right then and there. Her eyes widened as he looked at her, their mouths connected. Their eyes smiled and finally closed and she deepened the kiss. She gasped again as he ran his tongue over her lips. When she did, he slid his tongue into her mouth, while she did too. They fought for dominance for a while, and the heated kiss ended. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged. They smiled and knew that everything would go uphill from here on in. Not even Naraku. She rolled over him, the wind lightly blowing on them. He reached for her hand and clutched it. She grasped his own and snuggled up to each other. They both felt free.

-Into The Future-

"Hey Kagome remember this?" He pointed to a flower bed that in the middle, it had a kimono outline. She blushed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Do you remember this?" She pointed to a tall tree with fluttering leaves.

"Yeah."

-Flashback-

The next day(A/N from the first part), at dawn, he woke her up and showed her something. He pointed to an indent on the tree in front of them, that looked like a heart. She smiled as he started to write in it.

-End Flashback-

"The next day, you mated me-"

"And had pups 6 months later." She smiled as he finished her.

Kagome cooed at her small newborn. He had light gray hair and black and silver streaked puppy ears. They were clutched to his head. "By my fourth month, Naraku was killed, the jewel was wished on, and Kikyo was laid to rest."

"By the way," he went up to her. His face close to her's. "I love your dog ears. They are so sexy. Especially when you come up to me and-"

"Inuyasha! The kids are visiting." She pointed to a giggling bush.

"Shh! Nani! I told you not to laugh!" The voice giggled.

"Shut up Joey! It's not my fault mommy and daddy was getting all mushy!" Two black dog ears popped out of the giggling bush. Suddenly, two more popped up, except they were pure silver, twitching madly.

Inuyasha growled lowly at his pups, signaling to leave. They trotted away, fighting loudly. The small one in Kagome's arms yawned contently, feeling protected. "Hate those damn pups."

She giggled. "And almost 100 years later, we still reproduce like jackrabbits."

He smirked. "Damn right. Those cond-dome thingy's from your time are uncomfortable."

"Yup. And the second I put it on, you ripped it off." She kissed the top of the little gray's head poking out of the blanket.

"Ahhh, great times after that." He fingered the indents on the middle of the tree.

She smiled at the sign. She read it and sighed contently. "And It's true." She said, as if confirming the lettering.

"Yep." He smiled lovingly at the tree.

"MOMMIE! JOEY POKED ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Time to get back to work." Inuyasha groaned.

The wind brought up the fallen green leaves and brushed passed the sign

-Inu and Kag-  
-_forever-_

---------

How was it? First one-shot!

Please review!


End file.
